customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Easter Show (battybarney2014's version)
The Easter Show is a seven th episode from first season of Barney Home Video comedy-drama film that was released on December 10, 1997 VHS that same year and which originally aired on PBS in December 14, 1997. It marked being Barney's third from video and his first national home video written, co-edited and directed by Kevin Smith. It stars Ben Affleck, Liv Tyler, George Carlin, Stephen Root, Mike Starr and Raquel Castro. The film follows a young man who must take care of his precocious daughter in the midst of a family tragedy It was the first film written and directed by Smith to be set in the View Askewniverse as well as the first to feature appearances by Jay and Silent Bob, although animated versions of them appear in the View Askew logo. At $39 million, it is Smith's biggest-budgeted film, and went on to become a box office bomb, grossing just $45 million. Plot Well guys here's the Barney & His Colby's Clubhouse Easter Special Movie Video. This was the 2nd episode from of the Colby's Clubhouse series. This and were the third video (following Barney Live! in New York City) from first national home video to have actually been film in 1997. While the other home video Dawn's Reputation, Having Fun With Friends and Dealing With Bigots were filmed in 1995 the following songs were featured in this video Ollie rushes to make it to Gertie's Sweeney Todd performance at the first moment. The film beginging with him, Gertie, Bart, Maya, and the rest celebrating Stephaine's Birthday Party of A Surprise Party for the bar's Birthday Party with Easter Party Horn and Party Blower. He and Maya hint at possible feelings for each other before being interrupted by Gertie. He holds her in his arms and says that they are staying in New Jersey because he decided to not take the job. She asks why he did so if he loved it so much. He then says that he thought he did, but he loves his new life more because being a father to her was the only thing that he was ever really good at. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Min *Tosha *Shawn *Jason *Kelly *Jesse *Kelly *Stephen *Kristen *Kim *Jeff *Tony *Rachel *Cindy *Kevin *Professor Tinkerputt *Mother Goose *Old King Cole *Colby *Wee Rabbit Peter *Wee Sing Character Friends *Kids Music *An audio cassette version of The Easter Show was released in 1997 with a purchase of Time-Life Video releases of videos with a credit card here were my versions of the cassette made. Songs *Barney Theme Song (sung by Kids) *Hossana (1990 Version) (sung by Kids) *Buried Treasure (1995 Version) (sung by Colby and Kids) *When I Grow Up! (1997 Version) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, Shawn, Jason, Min and Tosha) *Reach for the Sky (1997 Version) (sung by Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Jason, Min and Tosha) *Little Peter Rabbit (1997 Version) (sung by Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, Min, Shawn, Tosha, Jason, Baby Bop, BJ and Kids) *If You Need Someone (1997 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *I'm a Little Teapot (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *The Alphabet Song (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Bingo (Song) (1997 Version) (sung by Wee Sing Character Friends, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Min's Wearing a Red Dress (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (1997 Version) (sung by BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Looby Loo (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Rain Rain Go Away (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *There is Thunder (1997 Version) (sung by BJ) *Eensy Weensey Spider (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *If You're Happy and You Know It (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Happy Birthday to You (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *Unending Love (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *The Sleep Songs (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *I Love You (Season 2 Version) (sung by Colby, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) *This Little Light Of Mine (Cameo Version) (sung by Kids) *The Easter Show (Tunes to: Shout!) (1997 Version) (sung by Colby, Wee Sing Character Friends, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and Kids) Trivia *This video aired on "PBS". *This video marked: **Another time Colby is like HOLD IT!!!!!!!!!!﻿ and this time where "Time Lapse" is used. It is seen the Rare with the scene play showing off her fast running. **The first Barney video to have Joseph Philips as a music director. **This first very rare time that Baby Bop is seen even without her blankey and final appearances of 1992-present the mix of arrangement of use of Season 2's version of "I Love You". Barney sings the second verse with the Barney, BJ and Kids in "Falling for Autumn!", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (Pitch +1) and "Hat Off to BJ" (Pitch +1) the pitch is a lot less than in the previous video for of the "Barney's Good Day, Good Night" intro sequence During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings the first verse by himself, and the Barney, BJ and Kids sing the second verse by themselves. **The 2nd time Jeff Gittle directs for Barney. He would Jeff Gittle return to directing 2 years later for the Barney & Friends episode "What's in a Name?". **The rare return first time Bruce Deck directs for Barney. *The Barney segment was filmed at or around the same time as the filming for "It's Time for Counting" (judging from the fact that Kristen and Kim wear the same outfits in both). *The arrangements for the background musical used in this home video were also heard are also used in "The Dooley and Pals Show: Surprise!". *The Colby's Clubhouse first time of Barney segment and song in the video were written and created specifically for the video. *The Early 1997/1998-1999 Season 4 Barney costume from "A Day in the Park with Barney", expect is was the costume smaller to (in "Barney's Pajama Party", "Barney's Halloween Party", "Camp WannaRunnaRound", "Barney's Adventure Bus", "We've Got Rhythm", "It's Tradition", and "Play Ball!", etc.). *The Barney voice from "Barney's Big Surprise" is used. *The Baby Bop voice and costume from "Barney's Big Surprise" is used. *The BJ voice and costume from "Barney's Big Surprise" is used. *When the kids say "Barney!" After he came to life, the sound clip was taken from "Be My Valentine, Love Barney", "All Aboard!", "Three Lines, Three Corners", "A Sunny Snowy Day", "It's a Happy Day!" and "Ready, Set, Go!". *Although the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation mostly captioned all Barney installments since 1990, this film is one exception, as it is closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute the film's poster can be seen in the film Jersey Girl. *The Season 5 magic rare sparkles to make Barney come to life are from "What's in a Name?" is used. *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video (only start) was also seen in "Barney's Beach Party". *Based on the film, two books were released. One titled The Easter Show and The Easter Show: The Birthday in On''. Also based on the film was a board game released titled Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie - Follow The New Year Eve Video Game. 'Watch & Win with Barney & Friends' Contest From July 1997-April 1998, participants could enter to win prizes by answering 7 trivia questions based on the new video. Prizes included a Universal Studios Orlando vacation package, Rayovac battery pack, Chuck E. Cheese family party, and J.C. Penney family portrait package. Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) *(Sunrise on African grassland, in time with the opening chant to The Circle of Life) *MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba *BS: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama *(Various shots of animals raising their heads at the sunrise; rhinos, antelope, a cheetah, meerkats, storks...) *MS: Nants ingonyama bagithi baba *BS: Sithi uhhmm ingonyama, ingonyama *MS: Siyo nqoba *BS: Ingonyama, ingonyama nengw' enamabala *(The Circle of Life ground forms in BS's and holds its pattern for eight bars. It is a non-chordal BS part. The progressions are in the medium ranges of the strings. Various pans and camera views of African animals all moving. Coinciding with the FS pickup in the eighth bar, first we view the giraffes, panning to a longer shot of all the animals in the procession) *(The Circle of Life text) *FS: From the day we arrive on the planet And, blinking, step into the sun There's more to see than can ever be seen More to do than can ever be done *(Camera is panning and jumping to elephants, zebras, ants, birds, storks, etc...) *FS: There's far too much to take in here More to find than can ever be found But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire heavens Keeps great and small on the endless round *(As the "Circle of Life" is mentioned the long-distance pan centers on Pride Rock where all the animals are gathering. Mufasa is on Pride Rock. Long camera arc to Mufasa and Zazu) *FS: It's the Circle of Life And it moves us all *(Zazu bows to Mufasa, who grins and nods at him) *FS: Through despair and hope Through faith and love *(Appearance of Rafiki, the mandrill and old friend. He passes between ranks of animals, who bow to him; then he climbs Pride Rock to where Mufasa is standing) *FS: Till we find our place On the path unwinding *(Rafiki and Mufasa embrace) *FS: In the Circle The Circle of Life *(Decrescendo in BS. FS drops out. Pan flute takes simple lead) *(Mufasa leads Rafiki over to Sarabi, who is holding Simba) *(Rafiki puts the juice and sand he collects on Simba's brow; a ceremonial crown. Then he picks Simba up and ascends to the point of Pride Rock. Mufasa and Sarabi follow. With a crescendo in the music and restatement of the refrain. Rafiki holds Simba up for the crowd to view) *FS: It's the Circle of Life *(The crowd starts howling, stamping, etc...) *FS: And it moves us all Through despair and hope Through faith and love *(The clouds part and a sunbeam highlights Rafiki and Simba on Pride Rock) *FS: Till we find our place *(The crowd bows down, one by one) *FS: On the path unwinding *(Camera slowly zooms out to a striking panoramic view of the presentation) *FS: In the Circle The Circle of Life *(Bass drum hit and immediate switch to black screen with title "The Lion King" in blood-red caps) Quote 2 (English version) Quote 3 (English version) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) *(Camera switch to out on the savannah. The cubs are yet walking in a shamed fashion behind Mufasa. Zazu is flying between close by) *Mufasa: (Yet stern) Zazu? *Zazu: (Flying forward and lighting in front of Mufasa, his trepidation showing) Yes, sire? *Mufasa: (Stern) Take Nala home. I've got to teach my daughter a lesson. *(The camera views the cubs. Simba crouches lower in the grass as if to hide. Zazu flies back to the cubs) *Zazu: Come, Nala. Simba... (puts his wings on Simba's shoulders, gives a heavy sigh and then a reassuring pat) Farewell. *(Zazu and Nala leave. The camera view is of Simba in the foreground with Mufasa facing away from the camera in the background) *Mufasa: (Calling, yet very stern, not looking at Simba) Simba! (The word reverberates in the night air) *(Simba slowly turns and walks towards his father. The camera follows him forward. Ominous yet mournful music. Simba steps into a depression. Looking down, he sees that his forepaw fits inside just the palmprint of his father's paw. A very tense moment for Simba. It comes across to the audience that his father could easily do much, much more than discipline Simba. Time to face the music. Simba is harshly reminded of how small and young he is compared to his father. He looks up and, quite courageously, continues to come forward) *(Mufasa thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his daughter. Then, eventually, he turns to him) *Mufasa: Simba, I'm very disappointed in you. *Simba: (Very silently and mournfully) I know. *Mufasa: (Continuing) You could have been hurt. You deliberately disobeyed me. And what's worse, you put Nala in danger! *Simba: (Bordering on weeping, voice cracks) I was just trying to be brave like you. *Mufasa: I'm only brave if I have to be. Simba...being brave doesn't mean you go looking out for damage. *Simba: But you're not spooked of anything. *Mufasa: I was today. *Simba: (Disbelieving) You were? *Mufasa: Yes... (bends down close to Simba) I thought I might lose you. *Simba: Oh. (Lightening slightly) I guess even kings get spooked, right? *Mufasa: Mm-hmm. *Simba: (Whispering conspiratorially) But you know what? *Mufasa: (Whispering back) What? *Simba: I think these hyenas were even spooky. *Mufasa: (Gentle laugh) Because nobody messes with your dad. Come here, you. *(Mufasa has bent down. He picks Simba up and starts giving him a noogie) *Simba: Oh, dear, dear... Aah! Uhh! *(Music rises as Simba and Mufasa tussle playfully for a brief while) *Simba: Oh, come here... (as Mufasa runs away) Hah! Now I've got you! *(They end up with Mufasa laid down and Simba on his head) *Simba: Dad? *Mufasa: What? *Simba: We're pals, right? *Mufasa: (Gentle laugh) Right. *Simba: And we'll always be together, right? *Mufasa: (Sitting up, with Simba now on his shoulder) Simba...let me warn you something that my father warned me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from these stars. *Simba: (Awed) Really? *Mufasa: Yes. Well, wherever you feel alone, just remember that these kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I. *(Camera switch from stars to hyena cave. As we move into the cave, first we hear Banzai's voice and eventually see Banzai and Ed together with Shenzi to the side) *Banzai: Man, that lousy Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week! (We notice numerous scratches on Banzai's rear) *Ed: (Laughs) *Banzai: It's not funny, Ed. *Ed: (Tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse) *Banzai: Hey, shut up! *Ed: (Can 'NOT' stop laughing) *(Banzai tackles Ed; they start fighting) *Shenzi: Will you knock it off? *(Banzai stops. Ed continues, biting himself in the leg) *Banzai: Well, he started it! *Shenzi: Look at you, guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain. *Banzai: (With drool dangling from his mouth) Man, I hate dangling. *Shenzi: Yes? You know, if it weren't for these lions, we'd be running the joint. *Banzai: Yes. Man, I hate lions. *Shenzi: So pushy. *Banzai: And hairy. *Shenzi: And stinky. *Banzai: And man, are they... *Shenzi and Banzai: UuuuugLY! (laughter) *Scar: (From his perch we saw in the hyena chase) Oh, surely we lions are not all 'THAT' bad. *Banzai: Ohh. (relieved from the surprise) Oh, Scar, it's only you. *Shenzi: We were scared it was somebody reluctant. *Banzai: Yes, you know, like Mufasa. *Shenzi: Yes. *Scar: I see. *Banzai: Now that's power. *Shenzi: Warn me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder. *Banzai: Mufasa. *Shenzi: (Shivering) Ooh. Do it again. *Banzai: Mufasa. *Shenzi: Ooh! *Banzai: Mufasa. Mufasa! Mufasa! *Shenzi: (Builds up hysterical laughter) Ooh! It tingles me. *Scar: I'm surrounded by idiots. *Banzai: Not you, Scar; I mean you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal. *Scar: (Sarcastic) Charmed. *Shenzi: Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's yet so proper. *Banzai: Yes. Hey, hey. Did you bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? What? Did you, did you, did you? *Scar: I don't think you really deserve this. (Holds out a zebra haunch. The hyenas started begging for it like dogs at a table) I practically gift-wrapped these cubs for you. (Drops leg to hyenas) And you couldn't even dispose of them. (Intro fade-in to Be Prepared) *Shenzi: (Chewing with full mouth) Well, you know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar. *Banzai: Yes. What are we supposed to do-- (swallow) murder Mufasa? *Scar: Precisely. *(The three hyenas pause from eating and look up at Scar questioningly) *(Three-top flutter to coincide with Scar's jumps down to the hyenas) *(Scar walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas into the camera over the opening bit of the song) *Scar: (Entire song) (Scar paces slowly around Ed, who is chewing on the remnants of the zebra leg) I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention (He angrily flings the bone; Ed comes to abrupt attention) My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not on all upstairs (Waving his paw in front of Ed's blank eyes to make his point; Ed's tongue lolls out) But we're speaking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares (Shenzi and Banzai are laughing on a ledge behind him; on "you", Scar turns and jumps at them, throwing them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two hyenas into the air) (In the next verse, Scar is strutting theatrically along a ledge which runs around back to the floor) Well, prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era Is tiptoeing nearer *Shenzi: And where do we feature? *Scar: (Grabbing Shenzi's cheek) Just listen to teacher (Shenzi rubs her cheek, which is now bruised red) I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded While at last I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared (Scar jumps up behind Ed, who is again chewing on the bone, and here kicks him off the ledge) Be prepared! *(The three hyenas land in a pile of bones and are submerged; they reappear, each with a different horned skull on his head) *(Spoken) *Banzai: Yes. Be prepared. Of course, we'll be prepared. For what? *Scar: For the death of the king. *Banzai: Why? Is he sick? *(Scar grabs Banzai by the throat) *Scar: No, fool. We're gonna murder him. And Simba as well. *(Dropping Banzai back onto the floor) *Shenzi: Great idea! Who needs a king? *Shenzi (and then Banzai): (Sing-song voices, dancing around Banzai) No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la! *Scar: Idiotas! Sí habra un rey! *Banzai: Hey, but you said, uh... *Scar: I will be king! Stick with me (triumphant, toothy grin) and you'll never go hungry again! *Shenzi and Banzai: Yes! Alright! Long live the king! *(Camera reveals hundreds of more hyenas in the shadows) *All hyenas: Long live the king! Long live the king! *(Entire song again) *(Scar's army of hyenas is goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-style fashion) *Hyenas: (In tight, crisp phrasing and diction) It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all-time adored. *Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board (Motions a slice across the neck) The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is (Jumps off his rock throne to single out one hapless hyena) You won't get a sniff without me! (That hyena slips and falls into a fiery crevice) (Throughout the next verse, the entire horde of hyenas joins in dancing boisterously, jumping along the tops of rock pillars, shaking animal skeletons in the light, one playing a rib cage/xylophone) Well, prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam Meticulous planning Velocity spanning Decades of denial Is simply why I'll Be king undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! *All (Even Ed, who can be heard growling and snarling an approximation of the lines): Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! *(Close with a fill-in and a fade-out. [ Sinister Laughing ] Drum roll rises to a smash coinciding with the panoramic opening of the next scene) Quote 9 (English version) * (Camera switch to a view of a large canyon. Cloud shadows scroll slowly over the landscape) * Scar: Now you stay here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you. * (Camera switch to bottom of the gully. Scar and Simba are near a rock, underneath a small tree) * Simba: Ooh. What is this? * Scar: If I warned you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? * Simba: If you warn me, I'll yet act surprised. * Scar: Ho ho ho. You are such a naughty boy. * Simba: C'mon, Uncle Scar. * Scar: No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your daddy. You know, a sort of...father-daughter fact. * (Through Simba's expression, we see that he resents Scar's dismissive attitude, but soon shrugs it off) * Scar: Well! I'd better go get him. * Simba: I'll go with you. * Scar: (Loud, snapping tone) No! (regaining composure) Heh heh heh. No. Just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas. * Simba: (Shocked) You know about that? * Scar: Simba, everybody knows about that. * Simba: (Meek and embarrassed) Really? * Scar: Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you, right? (clearly enjoying himself; he puts a paw on Simba's shoulder) Oh...and just between us, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Right? * (Scar starts to pull away) * Simba: Oh...alright... * (Scar pats Simba roughly on the head, then moves off) * Simba: Hey Uncle Scar, will I like the surprise? * Scar: (Turning back over his shoulder) Simba, it's to 'DIE' for! * (The camera slowly pans up the side of the gorge away from Scar and Simba. After a distance of rock, we reach the edge and view on the plain a very large herd of wildebeest; the size of the herd comes across with a striking computer-generated parallax pan. Then the camera focuses in on the hyenas, who are waiting off of the edge of the herd, hidden under a rock arch) * Banzai: (Stomach growls) * Shenzi: Shut up. * Banzai: I can't help it. I'm so hungry.... (jumping up) I gotta have a wildebeest! * Shenzi: Stay put. * Banzai: Well...can't I just pick off one of the little sick ones? * Shenzi: No! We wait for the signal from Scar. * (Camera switch to Scar mounting a rock in view of the hyenas) * Shenzi: There he is... (making an evil, almost humorous face) let's go. * (Camera switch back to Simba) * Simba: Little roar. Puh! * (A lizard walks past Simba. He growls at it) * Simba: Rarrr! * (The lizard has no reaction to this first attempt. Then Simba jumps down and tries again) * Simba: Rrrrawor-nh! * (For the third attempt, Simba moves closer again and inhales deeply) * Simba: 'RAOWR!!' * (The lizard skitters off-screen. Simba's roar echoes around the canyon. Shot of Simba lifting his ears to relish the echo. Soon the echo is eclipsed, however, by a low rumble. Simba looks down and sees pebbles jumping. Cue the very sinister "To Die For" music. We see the herd coming over the lip of the gorge. Dramatic multi-layer camera pull up to Simba's terrified face. Simba takes off in front of the herd) * (Cut to the rim of the gorge, where the hyenas are seen chasing the wildebeest herd, nipping at their heels to drive them over the edge. Camera switch to Mufasa and Zazu, a short distance from the canyon) * Zazu: Oh, look, sire; the herd is on the move. * Mufasa: Odd... * (Scar runs up, out of breath) * Scar: Mufasa. Hurry. Stampede. In the gorge. Simba's down there! * Mufasa: Simba? * (Camera switch to Simba. He is running and climbs up a dead tree. Zazu flies ahead of Mufasa and Scar, down into the canyon. He spots Zazu) * Simba: (Clinging precariously to a tree) Zazu! Help me!! * Zazu: Your father is on the way! Hold on! * Simba: (Losing grip) Hurry! * (Mufasa and Scar are on the lower edges of the gorge. Zazu flies back to Mufasa and points out where Simba is) * Zazu: There! There! On that tree! * Mufasa: Hold on, Simba! * (In the gully, a wildebeest rams the tree Simba's on, almost breaking it) * Simba: Aahhhh!!!! * (Mufasa runs out into the herd, joining the stampede) * Zazu: Oh, Scar, this is awful. What will they do? What will they do? Hah. I'll go back for help, that's what I'll do, I'll go back for--oomph! * (Scar backhands Zazu into a rock wall, knocking him out. Then Scar follows Mufasa's progress from the lip of the gorge, his shadow cast mysteriously. Mufasa runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some wildebeest and runs into the herd towards Simba's tree. He gets rammed headfirst once, throwing him to the ground. A wildebeest hits Simba, throwing Simba into the air. Mufasa gets up in time to catch Simba in the air with his mouth. He gets hit again and incidentally throws Simba. Simba dodges a few oncoming wildebeest. Mufasa runs by with the herd and grabs Simba. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Simba down, but is immediately struck by a wildebeest and carried off into the stampede) * Simba: 'DAD!!' * (Simba watches in horror as he cannot find his father in the swirling mass of wildebeest below him. At the last second, Mufasa jumps out of the herd and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Simba turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Simba's sight, Mufasa reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Above him on the ledge is Scar) * Mufasa: Scar! Broth- (slips, barely hangs on) Brother! Help me! * (Scar looks disdainfully down, and then suddenly latches onto Mufasa's forepaws with claws extended. Mufasa roars, primarily from the sudden pain of Scar's claws, but no doubt also due to the sudden flash of realization. His expression slowly changes to one of horror as he recognizes Scar's intent) * Scar: (Slowly and evilly) Long live the king. * (Scar throws his brother backwards. Mufasa free-falls, back first. The camera follows Mufasa down from under him, then from above him, showing the stampede raging below) * Mufasa: Aahhhh!!!! * (Camera suddenly focuses in on Simba, who is watching his father hit the ground. No sound effects of the hit. No view of it either. Mufasa and Simba's shrieks mingle) * Simba: 'NoooooOOOO!!!!' * (The herd passes. Everything is clouded by dust. Simba bounds to the canyon floor. Mufasa is nowhere to be seen) * Simba: (Cough) Dad!! * (We hear a sound) * Simba: (Silently) Dad? * (We see a stray wildebeest run past, the source of the sound. The wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Mufasa, laying on his side. He is not moving or breathing. Simba approaches the body. Mournful musical theme. Again we notice how small Simba really is) * Simba: (Hopefully) Dad? Dad, c'mon. (He rubs up against Mufasa's cheek. The head merely rolls back in place after the rub) You gotta get up. (He places both forepaws on his father's cheek and pushes) Dad. We gotta go home. (He tugs at Mufasa's ear. Again the head limply moves back in place. Simba runs off a bit, obviously very scared) 'HEEELLLPPP!!! 'Somebody! (His voice reverberates hollowly off the sides of the gorge) Anybody....help. * (He weeps. Simba turns back to the body. He nuzzles up under the limp paw where that his father is embracing him. Pause for effect) * (Where the music would resolve, we hit a minor chord as the image of Scar advancing appears through the dust) * Scar: Simba...what have they done? * Simba: (Jumps back, weeping) There were wildebeests and he tried to save me...it was an incident, I...I didn't mean for it to happen. * Scar: (Embracing Simba, yet distant) Of course, of course you didn't. No one...ever means (pulls Simba closer; Simba hides his face on Scar's foreleg) for these facts to happen. But the king 'IS' dead. (looking with mock regret at Simba) And if it weren't for you, he'd yet be alive. (Simba is crushed, believing his guilt. Another thought "occurs" to Scar) Oh! What will your mother think? * Simba: (Sniffing) What am I gonna do? * Scar: Run away, Simba. Run...run away and never return. * (Simba runs off blindly, obviously brokenhearted. Slight pause, for the audience to catch its emotional breath. Music ends. The three hyenas appear behind Scar) * Scar: Murder him. * (The hyenas take off after him; Scar stands motionless. Simba chases up the entire length of the gully. He reaches the lip, only to see a sheep drop on the other side. Having no choice, he jumps and tumbles down into a patch of briars below. The hyenas pursue the entire fashion. As they are running down towards the briars, Banzai sees him and recoils) * Banzai: Whoa!! * (After skidding extensively, Banzai manages to stop just above the brambles. He heaves a sigh of relief. Then Shenzi and Ed run into him, propelling him into the bushes) * Banzai: Yeow! (Jumping back out of the bushes) * (Shenzi and Ed are laughing) * Shenzi: (Seeing Simba emerge from the far side of the briars into the desert) Hey-there he goes! There he goes! * Banzai: (Removing thorns) Well, go get him. * Shenzi: There ain't no fashion I'm going in there. What, you want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus butt? * Banzai: (Spitting out thorns into Ed's laughing face; Ed lets out a small yelp of pain) We gotta finish the job. * Shenzi: Well, he's as good as dead out there anyway. And 'IF' he comes back, we'll murder him. * Banzai: (Shouting) Yes! You see that? If you ever come back, we'll murder you!!! * ("Murder you" echoes off as we see Simba yet running into the desert. The hyenas make their way off the cliffs back to the Pride Lands) Quote 10 (English version) * (Camera change to Scar addressing the lionesses by the moon on Pride Rock) * Scar: Mufasa's death is a horrible tragedy; but to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live... * (Camera pans around the lionesses. Some of them, with Zazu, are comforting Sarabi, who bends her head in extreme pain. Nala is rubbing against her mother's paw, weeping) * Scar: For me, it is a deep personal loss. Well, it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era... (The hyenas start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly) in which lion and hyena come together, in a great and glorious future! (Scar ascends Pride Rock as the hyenas appear in full force) * (The camera pans to Rafiki, who is shaking his head in the distance. The scene changes with Rafiki in the same position. He is in his tree house. After wiping away a tear, he reaches up and rubs his hand across the cub painting, smearing it) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) * (The camera switches to a far view of Pride Rock. Almost all of the coloring is in gray. Most of the plants and trees appear to be dead. We can hear Zazu's first line and then the scene switches to a view of Zazu and Scar. Zazu is in a cage made of some animal's rib cage, singing. Scar is laying out on a rock, picking his teeth with a bone) * Zazu: Nobody knows The damage I've seen Nobody knows My despair... * Scar: Oh, Zazu, do lighten up. (He tosses the bone at Zazu and it clatters against the cage) Sing something with a little.......bounce in it. * Zazu: (Thinks a moment) It's a small world after all....... * Scar: (Interrupting, almost shouting) No! No. Anything but that! * Zazu: (Thinks, then holds up a feather as a tune comes to him) I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts There they are-a standing in a row... * (Scar is enjoying this and starts to join in) * Zazu and Scar; Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head...... * Zazu: (While Scar continues) Oh...I would never had to do this for Mufasa. * Scar: (Swift and frustrated) What? What did you say? * Zazu: Oh, nothing! * Scar: You know the law; never, ever mention 'THAT' name in my presence. I...am...the 'KING!!' * (Scar shoves his muzzle between the ribs of Zazu's cage on the last line. His breath blows Zazu up against the wall) * Zazu: Yes, sire. You 'ARE' the king. I...I...well, I only mentioned it to illustrate the differences in your royal managerial approaches. (Hesitant laugh) * Banzai: (Offstage) Hey, boss! * Scar: Oh, what is this time? * Banzai: We got a bone to pick with you. * Shenzi: (To Banzai) I'll handle this. (To Scar) Scar, there's no food, no water... * Banzai: Yes, it's dinnertime, and we ain't got no stinking entrees. * Scar: (Exasperated) It's the lionesses' job to do the hunting. (makes fearless gesture) * Banzai: Yes, but they won't go hunt. * Scar: Oh...eat Zazu. * Zazu: Oh, you wouldn't let me. I'd be so hard and gamey and...eeww... * Scar: Oh, Zazu, don't be ridiculous. All you need is a little garnish. * Banzai: (To Shenzi) I thought facts were bad under Mufasa. * Scar: (Swift and frustrated again) What did you say? * Banzai: I said Muf... * (Shenzi is grinning at Scar and thwaps Banzai to remind him) * Banzai: I said, uh...que pasa? * Scar: Good. Now get out. * (The hyenas start out, but then pause) * Banzai: Mm...yeah, but-we're yet hungry. * Scar: Out! * (They run off, Ed lets loose a crazy laugh) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) *Simba: Nala, you find my mother and rally the lionesses. I'll deal with Scar. *(Simba is making his way up Pride Rock) *"SARABI!!" Scar shrieked so loud that it caused the cave to vibrate, Ed letting loose a crazy laugh. Expecting the worst, Simba hid behind a rock. He saw his mother walking through the crowd of hungry hyenas. They were hungry and cranky at the former queen of Pride Rock. Sarabi approached Scar and replied, "yes, Scar?" *Scar: Where is your hunting party? They're not doing their job. *Sarabi: (Calmly) Scar, there is no food. The herds have moved away. *Scar: No! You're just not looking hard enough! *Sarabi: It's over. There's nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock. *Scar: We're not going anywhere! *Sarabi: Then you have sentenced us to death! *Scar: Then so be it! *Sarabi: (Disgusted, amazed) You can't do that! *Scar: I am the king! I can do whatever I want! *Sarabi: If you were half the king Mufasa was, you would nev--- *(Scar hits Sarabi, knocking her to the ground) *Scar: I'm ten times the king Mufasa was! (Simba appears on the ledge, growling frustratedly. He jumps out from his hiding spot and runs to his mother. Scar mistakes Simba as Mufasa and is understandably frightened) Mufasa? No. It can't be. *(Sarabi awakens at her daughter's nudge, but mistakes him as Mufasa as Scar did so) *Sarabi: Mufasa? *Simba: No. It's me. *Sarabi: (Delighted) Simba? You're alive? (Confused) How can that be? *Simba: It doesn't matter; I'm home. *Scar: (Confused) Simba? (back in form) Simba! I'm a little surprised to see you (giving the hyenas above him a frustrated look) alive. *(On the word "alive", Shenzi, Banzai and Ed gulp audibly and slink into the shadows) *Simba: (As Sarabi looks on with some pride) Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart. *Scar: (Backing into a wall, apologetic) Oh, Simba, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom... *Simba: Are no longer yours. Step down, Scar. *Scar: Oh, oh, yes. Well, I would, heh, I assure you, heh. However, there is one little problem. You see them? (pointing to the horde of hyenas on the rocks above) They think 'I'M' king. *(Nala appears with the rest of the lionesses) *Nala: Well, we don't. Simba's the rightful king. *Simba: The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight. *Scar: Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a cast member. Wouldn't you agree, Simba? *Simba: That's not gonna work, Scar. I've put it behind me. *Scar: Now, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them? *Nala: Simba, what is he speaking about? *Scar: (Delighted) Ahh, well, you haven't warned them your little secret. Well, Simba, now's your chance to warn them. Warn them who is responsible for Mufasa's death! *(Scar's last line causes the lionesses to gasp in shock. All are concentrating on Simba) *Simba: (Steeling himself, then taking a step forward) I am. *(Sarabi approaches her daughter) *Sarabi: (With much grief) It's not true. Warn me it's not true. *Simba: (Regretfully) It's true. *Scar: You see? He admits it! Murderer! *(Lightning crashes behind Scar's head to punctuate the line) *Simba: No! It was an incident! *(Scar walks around and around Simba as he accuses him; very nicely done animated rotation) *Scar: If it weren't for you, Mufasa would yet be alive! It's your fault, he's dead! Do you deny it? *Simba: No. *Scar: (Severely) Then...you're...guilty! *Simba: No, I'm not a murderer. *Scar: Now, Simba, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now 'EVERYONE...KNOWS...WHY!!' *(Scar has been backing Simba up the length of Pride Rock. After his last sentence, Simba slips over the edge and is clinging to the edge by his forepaws) *Nala: Simba! *(Lightning strikes below, igniting a fire. Scar sits back and pretends to think) *Scar: Now, this looks familiar. Hmm. Where have I seen this before? Let me think. Mm-hmm. Oh, yes, I remember. This is just the fashion your father looked before he died. (Scar grabs Simba with his claws as he did Mufasa. He whispers into Simba's ear) And here's 'MY' little secret: I murdered Mufasa. *(Simba has a swift memory flashback to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the shriek at which his father died. In one giant jump, he lunges up and pins Scar on his back. Scar is caught completely by surprise and is understandably very hesitant and shaken) *Simba: 'NoooooOOOO!!!!' ''Murderer! *Scar: Simba, Simba, please. *Simba: Warn them the truth! *Scar: Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold-- [ Choking ] (Simba starts to choke Scar) Alright. Hold on! [ Whispering ] I did it. *Simba: Well, they can hear you. *Scar: (Grudgingly, but clear) I murdered Mufasa! *(Nala starts towards Scar, the hyenas attack Simba in a wall of teeth. The lionesses join in. We see Pumbaa and Timon come in. Pumbaa is charging with Timon riding him. Hyenas are flying everywhere) *Pumbaa: Hee-yah! *Timon: Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through. Hot stuff. Kids next door; battle stations! *(Bowling strike sound effect as hyenas fly. Rafiki whacks a hyena off Simba. Camera switch to him; with a battle shriek, he joins the fray. As a bit of comic relief, Rafiki is fighting in kung-fu, B-movie-style fashion, complete with cheesy sound effects) *Rafiki: (As he hits various hyenas) Ee-yah, yah! Ee-yow! *(Camera switch to Timon running from Shenzi. He runs into the cave. Zazu spots him. Timon runs into his cage for safety from the hyenas) *Zazu: Let me out! Let me out! *Timon: Let me in! Let me in! (To the hyenas, pleading) Ple-he-hease don't hurt me. *(Pumbaa appears at the cave's entrance) *Pumbaa: Problem? *Banzai: Hey, who's the pig? *Pumbaa: Are you speaking to me? *Timon: Oops. They called him a pig. *Pumbaa: Are you speaking to me?! *Timon: Shouldn't have done that. *Pumbaa: ARE YOU SPEAKING TO ME?! *Timon: Now they're in for it. *Pumbaa: They CALL me...MIIISTER PIG!!! AAHHHH.... *(Pumbaa charges and drives the hyenas off) *Timon: Take that! And that! (etc) *Banzai: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow... *Pumbaa: Take that! And that! (etc) You yellow belly..... *Zazu: Take that, you stupid... (etc) *(They start the Arsenio Hall "Ooh, ooh" chant) Quote 20 (English version) * (The scene switches to Simba chasing Scar up to the high point of Pride Rock. Scar runs up to the edge and sees the sheer drop. Simba jumps up to confront him at the cliff-like edge. Scar is very apprehensive, seeing that he is cornered and at Simba's mercy) * Simba: (Silently, severely) Murderer. * Scar: Simba, Simba. Please. Please have mercy. I beg your pardon. * Simba: You don't deserve to live. * Scar: But, Simba, I am...ah... (unsure of his tactic) family. It's the hyenas (regaining composure) who are the real enemy. It was their fault. It was their idea! * (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed are in the background. They overhear and back away, growling at Scar's betrayal) * Simba: Why should I believe you? Everything you ever warned me was a lie. * Scar: What are you going to do? You wouldn't hurt your own uncle? (ingratiating grin) * Simba: No, Scar. I'm not like you. * Scar: (Greatly relieved) Oh, Simba, thank you. You are truly noble. I'll make it up to you, I promise. How can I, ah, prove myself to you? Tell me; I mean, anything. * Simba: (Gravely, with deep frustration) Run. Run away, Scar. And never return. * Scar: Yes. Of course. As you wish... (looking down and seeing a pile of hot coals) your Majesty! (Scar swipes the coals into Simba's face. With a cry of surprise and pain, Simba paws the coals away as Scar jumps and attacks) * (There is a fight in slow motion. Both Scar and Simba land heavy blows. Simba gets knocked on his back. Scar jumps through the flames at him. Simba gathers courage and uses Scar's momentum in a "throw" similar to Nala's fighting tactics to send him flying over the edge. Scar tumbles to the bottom. He weakly gets up. He sees Banzai, Shenzi and Ed approaching with grins. Ed has a very frustrated look on his face) * Scar: Ahh, my friends. * Shenzi: Frie-he-hends? I thought you said it was open sesame. * Banzai: Yes, that's what I heard. * Banzai and Shenzi: Ed? * Ed: (Laughs evilly) * Scar: (Very hesitant) No. Let me explain. No. You don't understand. No! I didn't mean for.....no, no! Look, I'm sorry I called you......no! NOO!! * (The camera moves away and we can only see the shadows as the horde of hyenas closes on and devours Scar. Rain opens up and douses the fire. Simba comes down and greets his mother and Nala. Rafiki motions for Simba to ascend Pride Rock as king. Simba starts up and pauses to hug Rafiki as his father did so) * Rafiki: It is time. * (Very majestically, he ascends through the rain. Music is strong. Through a hole in the clouds we can see a patch of stars. One bright star shines out briefly) * Mufasa: Remember... * (Simba's expression gains confidence and strength. He roars. The lionesses roar in reply. Time switch to the savannah in entire bloom again. Simba, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala are on Pride Rock. Zazu flies up to the point. Timon, of course, is shaking his arms in the classic victory sign. All the groups of herds are there and making noise as in the presentation of Simba. Rafiki appears, holding Kiara. He lifts him to present him to the crowd. Bass drum hit and black out to title in red lettering as in the beginning. The Circle is completed) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) Quote 23 (English version) Quote 24 (English version) Quote 25 (English version) Quote 26 (English version) * Quote 27 (English version) * Quotes (Spanish version) Quotes (German version) * Category:1997 Category:Fake Barney Home Videos Category:Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Category:Classic Collection Category:Barney Home Videos Category:TV Specials Category:Fake Barney Birthday Specials Category:Barney Home Video Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) Category:Home Video Movie Aired in the United States Category:Fake Barney & Friends Episode Videos Category:Fake Barney Easter Special Category:Barney Birthday Home Videos Category:Barney Birthday Specials Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes